Sunday Night Sunny
by monelmotii
Summary: A Sunday night, as many others, the arecheologist and the shipwright have met once again.


The day was over already, and the darkness of the night had covered and silence everything. Always on the looking, upon the foremast, Zoro stare on the horizon for any sight of danger. When he saw the quiet and ghost like figure of Robin walking on the deck of the Sunny. A common sight he had grown to see as a regular scene.

Robin kept walking from here and there waiting for the right moment. Wondering, looking at the usual details she has seen so many times. From the helm to the swing, Robin have come to enjoy the amount of details that have been given to the Sunny. When she got to the edge of the ship, she bended a little bit over and put her cheeks to rest on the palm of her hand. Once again, she stood there to admire the quite night.

Robin's quite but harmonious face has been price for the beauty that exhales. Many men have found her ways to be glorious and her deep dark blue hair is a delight to the touch. Long legs and an hour glass figure have incented the temptation of whoever dare to admire her. Many thoughts of her body and figure cross over Robin's head as she kept staring the ocean. Out of all the superficial thoughts, Robin knew the real reason she was fascinating and she rejoiced in that simple fact.

The sound of an open door suddenly breached the quietness of the scene and put a slight smile on the face of the girl. A super voice immediately followed the sound of the door and when she slightly turns her head, she saw the speedo man himself standing on the door way. His tall and hefty body stood on a well-known posture that never seems to run out of energy. Franky started to walk towards the fancy female that have been waiting for him, for what it seemed to her a long time. However, she couldn't mind less of the time waited, after all, she would spend so much more with him.

\- Robiiiin, I know you've been waiting so long but it took me a suuupeer long time to finish the new model for the Kurosai FR-U 5 –

\- Never thought it'll take you such a long time to upgrade a new feature onto something, Franky – Robin said with a slightly funny smile.

\- What's wrong with you, woman? I've finished the upgrading hours ago. I was just couldn't decide what type of blue tonality use instead of black -

\- Well, at the end is not a black rhino any more, is it? –

\- I guess, I must super chance the name of it –

\- Any ways, since I've been waiting so much, I think is about time we get going –

\- Ssuuupeeer… This way miss archeologist – Franky extended on of his robotics arms to lead Robin to the aquarium.

\- Well, thank you, Mr. shipwright –

As Robin stared to walk, the cyborg notices once again the attractiveness of the night like hair girl. He notices as well the dark purple dress so much familiar to him. Her seductive walk and tempting movements have been proven a dangerous weapon to anybody who dares to cross her path. Franky knew this, and he was aware of the power that eradiate off her. Completely captivated, he knew he had nothing on her.

They got into the aquarium to a stage where they have joined bodies so many times before. A place where they have disclosure themselves so many times with vigor and passion, despair and violence, quietness and happiness. Once the night has fallen and the ship have silences, it becomes a paradise of those who love each other so much. However, there is not enough love to let those flashy moments grow more than mere passionate moments, at the end, they're nothing more than crewmates.

Robin went straight to touch the glass and with her fingertips gently touch the edge before she turning back to face Franky. Her blue eyes looked onto Franky's face. Simultaneously, Franky removed his shades so he could see better.

\- Franky, I heard something a while ago that I haven't brought up and I wonder if it's true –

\- What is it? – Franky said while he started walking to her.

\- Back in Dressrosa, I hear there was a factory keeper who have fallen in love with Cyborg Franky of the straw-hat because of a kiss –

The revelation didn't stope Franky to get to Robin to hold her tight from the shoulders. Having this proximity exalted her to a degree that her eyes started to shine and her lips took a heart like shape at the expectation. But Franky didn't kiss her and just dedicate himself to stare at those beautiful deep eyes of her.

\- A man has to do what a man have to do –

\- Haha, go figure… Hope she have been broken after you took off from the island –

\- I think she is stronger than that – Franky replied while he realized Robin.

\- Perhaps, she got crushed by the bird cage –

\- What a dark train of thought –

Franky step way from her and headed to the door that leads to the library. Robin just watched him going.

\- Robin, I have a suuper gift for you in the library –

\- Thank you, but you didn't have … -

\- Be quiet and just come over –

The fore play was always something exiting for Robin and Franky was the perfect candidate for that.

\- Look at this Robin, It's the Blue Tiger Paw Watering Can 26 *- He presented as soon she walk in the room.

\- humm, it is cute Fanky – She said smiling.

\- It's suupper, I knew you would like it-

Captivated for the gift, Robin got close to the cyborg and place her hands on his chest just to lay her head. With her finger, she started teasing the bare body of Franky and she wonder if he still was able to feel that. Franky groomed her hair while at the same time he started to pulling down her dress.

\- Is it the same dress from Thriller Bark? –

\- It is… I just wanted to see if it still fits, but it is a little thigh –

\- It looks super on you –

Always ready but oblivious, Zoro kept looking for any danger. Meanwhile, Franky and Robin were having a night to remember and keep as secret from the rest of the straw-hats.

(* Blue Tiger Paw Watering Can 26: It is a water can shaped as a kitten pow so Robin can water her flowers)


End file.
